tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Atsushi Nakajima
Atsushi Nakajima (中島 敦) is one of the main heroines of Chosha Mew Mew and a minor character in Chibi Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Civilian Atsushi has light pink hair, and dark pink eyes with a peach tone. She has small round light pink eyebrows. When she was kicked out of the orphanage her hair was dirty and messy and was wearing a dirty, ripped and tattered grey dress, she was even shoe-less and has dirt and scratches on her body especially her feet. Her café uniform is a dark pink dress with a white apron, light pink string tied into a bow around her neck, solid light pink socks with garters like attached to them which are white with dark pink on the inside + bow of the garter likes attached to the socks and then dark pink Mary-Jane-style shoes. Her normal civilian outfit is a long-sleeved cardinal, short light pink skirt, thigh-high two-toned pink stripped socks with garters-like attached to them and a pair of white slip-on shoes. Her school uniform is a white dress shirt, dark red skirt, dark red suspenders, white stockings and dark red slip-on shoes. Mew Strawberry As Mew Strawberry her hair turns a darker color pink and eyes turn light color pink, she as well sprouts a pair of white tiger ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a dark pink shirt and a skirt with box pleats on it. Her Mary-Janes are light pink. She has dark pink garters on her arms, left thigh and a choker around her neck with the other color being light pink on them. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of tiger tails going in a circle on her forehead. Personality Atsushi is a fun loving, adventure seeking girl. She is energetic and always wants to do something fun despite what others think about her. She hates horror related stuff due to the old orphanage she lived in before they kicked her out, they would abuse her by hitting her and telling her she can't cry cause "children without parents aren't allowed to cry!" or "some brat abandoned by her own flesh and blood... ...has no right to cry at all!" and then they would inject her with stuff which made her horrified of being alone and such, she can't even stand to watch horror movies or listen to horror stories without not going to sleep the same night she heard them or she'll become paranoid. Atsushi hates her old orphanage with a passion, she hates the adults and other children there for treating her poorly because of her "ability" to transform into a tiger because of her White Tiger DNA she has injected into her. Despite all of that, Atsushi has pressed on and tried not to let any of those horrible memories haunt her and hold her back from doing what she wants and what she want to become. One of her favorite foods is chazuke, which she can probably eat all day if she wanted to without going full for at least a few hours. she also has a love for cats since they aren't noisy and annoying like dogs are, who are constantly barking compared to cats which are mellow. After meeting Misaki and the rest of the gang, she became more opened up and friendly towards others and less shy. History Before Atsushi lived in the orphanage, she had a happy life with her parents before they were killed right in front of her which landed her in the orphanage, none of her family wanted to take her in and always blamed her for her parents death when it wasn't even her fault. When she entered the orphanage, everyone was told that she was the blame for her parents death so everyone believed it, so that led to the other kids and adults mistreating her. The adults would be extra abusive towards her, by hitting her and such and saying rude things about how her parents abandoned her by their deaths. The adults of the orphanage were also the ones who injected Atsushi with the white tiger DNA into her body which was also the reason they kicked her out cause they just didn't want her anymore so they did that to her in order for her to get kicked out. Abilities Weapon and Attack Atsushi's weapon is Strawberry Wand, a wand with a strawberry on the tip. It's handle is light pink and the strawberry is red. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the strawberry like a bow wrapped around her neck. Her attack is Ribbon Strawberry Magic Blast!, which when Atsushi points her wand at the opponent, she can blast them with a magical strawberry-like substance. Transformation and Enhanced Senses Due to her Mew DNA, she has been granted with the ability to transform into a tiger. Though she can also talk and understand felines and has enhanced feline-like senses such as sight, smell, taste, hear, touch, speed, agility, strength, leap and stealth. Relationships Family Parents: Atsushi's parents loved her and were very protective of her. They would always play with her and protect her from bullies. Neko: After marrying, Neko became a lot more caring and loving towards Atsushi since their first meeting. After the war and saving Earth from the Cyniclons they had gotten married and Neko chose to stay with Atsushi, whom after graduating high school gave birth to their daughter named Kuro. Kuro Nakajima: Atsushi is very protective yet caring for her daughter. Despite Kuro's horror and rude personality, Atsushi can stop and yell at her pretty easily and that'll make her stop. They have a normal mother-daughter relationship but she really loves her daughter and Kuro really loves her mother. Mews Osamu Dazai: She actually becomes close friends with Osamu after transferring into the school as a new student. Osamu helped Atsushi out a lot, since she was new and plus she knew nothing about what school was like. Ryunosuke Akutagawa: TBA Chūya Nakahara: TBA Jun'ichirō Tanizaki: TBA Ogai Mori: TBA Kyoka Izumi: TBA Development She is based and named after the Japanese author, Atsushi Nakajima, but her real life counterpart is actually male. She was inspired by Atsushi Nakajima from Bungou Stray Dogs and her real life counterpart. Etymology Strawberry is a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria, collectively known as the strawberries. Trivia * The white tiger or bleached tiger is a pigmentation variant of the Bengal tiger, which is reported in the wild from time to time in the Indian states of Madhya Pradesh, Assam, West Bengal and Bihar in the Sunderbans region and especially in the former State of Rewa. Such a tiger has the black stripes typical of the Bengal tiger, but carries a white or near-white coat. * The Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) is the most numerous tiger subspecies in Asia, and was estimated at fewer than 2,500 individuals by 2011. Since 2008, it is listed as Endangered on the IUCN Red List and is threatened by poaching, loss and fragmentation of habitat. None of the Tiger Conservation Landscapes within its range is considered large enough to support an effective population of more than 250 adult individuals. The tiger arrived in the Indian subcontinent about 12,000 years ago. India's tiger population was estimated at 1,706–1,909 individuals in 2010. By 2014, the population had reputedly increased to an estimated 2,226 individuals. Around 440 tigers are estimated in Bangladesh, 163–253 tigers in Nepal and 103 tigers in Bhutan. The Bengal tiger ranks among the biggest wild cats alive today. It is therefore considered to belong to the world's charismatic megafauna. It is the national animal of both India and Bangladesh. * She shares both her Japanese and English voice actresses with Hitoko Yachi from Haikyuu!! Second Season. Gallery Mew Strawberry.png|Mew Strawberry Atsushi's Cafe Uniform.png|Atsushi's Café Uniform Atsushi Nakajima.png|Atsushi's School Uniform Atsushi_Nakajima_-Normal-.png|Atsushi's Civilian Clothing White_Tiger.jpg|Atsushi's DNA Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Atsushi Nakajima.jpg|Atsushi Nakajima Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Members of Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Characters Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities